Almost Perfect
by raspberrycrush
Summary: Kaito and Meiko hoping for a perfect night and an empty house, but things dont go quite to plan. Lots of lemons.


**Almost Perfect**

"K...Kaito? Kaito where are you? C'mon now this isn't funny anymore you know I'm scared of the dark.  
Kaito!"A hand slipped round my waist and I shrieked in fright, then a familiar laugh in my ear made me relax with a sigh of relief. I turned around and fell into my lovers' arms "Kaito you scared me" I laughed.

"Sorry babe, I was talking to Len." His breath tickled my cheek, he smelt of ice cream, as usual. "Len? What is he doing up, it's nearly midnight on Friday evening, shouldn't he be in bed. Y'know Master has been on his case lately." Kaito chuckled softly before answering "Shouldn't _we_ be in bed..."

Kaito led me up the path to the door of our shared house. We leant against the door whilst I fumbled with  
the keys, his hand tracing down my waist onto my thigh and back up my body, cupping my breast. Giggling I finally made the key turn in the lock and kicked the door open, backing into the room I dragged Kaito towards me, my lips sought his. My hands slipped round his neck, my fingers tangling in his blue hair just as his tongue intruded into my mouth. Our tongues entwined and fighting for dominance I pulled us down onto the couch...

Right on top of Len! "Hey! Meiko! Kaito! Get ooooofffffff!"

"Oops sorry Len." I giggled "Oh and Rin... and Gakupo aaand Teto."

"Watcha up toooooo" Rin said slyly with a wink at Gakupo.

"Umm nothing much, c'mon Kaito lets um yeah." I took his hand and quickly ran to our room and slipped  
inside, pushing the door shut behind us. "Now where were we" I whispered seductively, sliding my hands back around his neck. "I think I remember" Kaito replied with a glint in his eye. He scooped me up and carried me bridal style over to our bed. Laying me down gently, he climbed on top of me and our tongues entwined once again.

Rolling him over, I straddled him and pulled his top over his head. I leaned back, he lay bare-chested  
beneath me his six-pack clearly outlined in the moonlight that seeped through my window, in other words he was absolutely irresistible. He flipped me over, so suddenly I didn't know what was happening until he flung my blouse over his shoulder and onto the floor.

He gazed down at me with a hungry glint in his eyes, to be honest it kind of scared me but it also turned  
me on. He kissed down my neck, gently sucking and biting, leaving a fiery trail. I moaned softly as all my senses tingling. I slid my hands down his chest around his waist and slowly unbuckled his belt, then slipped off his jeans. "M...Meiko" Kaito murmured "are you sure...y'know...that you wanna...well..." I interrupted him "shh, don't worry about me."

He smiled and attacked my neck again, I knew he was leaving marks but I didn't care. I lay beneath him  
whilst his hands explored my body when he hesitated at my skirt waistband. I reached down and took his hands to reassure him, he looked up and I saw the question in his eyes. I liked the fact that he respected my boundaries but really now it's just a total mood killer. He smiled at the impatientness in my eyes and slid my skirt off in one quick movement.

I giggled at his open amazement of my body, his gaze sliding up and down before settling on my chest.  
He towered over me, straddling me, his knees on either side of my hips, his hands on my waist, pinning me down beneath him. I propped myself up on my elbows, desperately trying to reach his lips. He put his hands on my back to steady me, and pulled me onto his lap. Now I was the one straddling him, my legs were wrapped around his waist. I could feel 'him' nudging against my thigh, despite the fact that he still had his boxers on! "Kaito, you're hard. Already!" I giggled as he looked at me sheepishly and blushed. His fingers traced patterns on my back as we resumed kissing. He started fumbling around but before I could ask what he was doing my bra sprang open.

Lowering me back onto the cushions Kaito started to massage my breasts, he tweaked my nipple and I  
let out a moan of pleasure. "K...Kaito" I moaned my lover's name, as he leant down and tickled one of  
my breasts with his tongue. As he started sucking on my breast I let my hands slide down his body to his boxers where I slowly started to inch them off him. Realising what I wanted to do he rolled onto his side giving me full access to do whatever I wanted. As I slid his boxers down, his member sprang up and my attention was diverted. Kaito glanced up at me sheepishly, I reassured him with my eyes and he grinned at me his hand reaching up and softly stroking my cheek before his lips followed, gently brushing my cheek then my lips. I deepened the kiss, he tasted sweet and I welcomed his tongue into my mouth, moaning softly.

He gently pulled me underneath him, he gently pulled apart from me. His eyes searched my face looking  
for any concerns. "Are you ready Meiko?" he asked, his member gently probing my pussy. I nodded and bit my lip as he slowly pushed into me. A tear rolled down my cheek as I ripped inside. Kaito instantly stopped and looked down at me worriedly as he opened his mouth to speak. I shook my head and motioned for him to carry on, he started to move again and leant down and gently kissed my for-head as he slowly started to pump in and out of me. My pain turned to pleasure and I moaned loudly as my lover went faster, his length stretching my limits. I cried out as he hit my g-spot, thrusting over and over into the same place. I could feel the orgasm knotting in my stomach, my moans coming more frequently, Kaito was groaning above me as he too started to come.

My pulse quickened and my breathing was coming in short pants when Kaito plunged into me, and I  
came. My breath hitched and I let out a cry of pleasure, as I rode the orgasm. Kaito came inside me at that moment groaning as he exploded, filling me with his cum. He collapsed on top of me as we both struggled to breathe again, his lips sought mine again and he kissed me softly before rolling of me and pulling me into his side and kissing the top of my head. "I love you Meiko." He whispered.

"Love you too Kaito." I murmured back before drifting off into a deep sleep.

As we walked out of our room the next morning and into the kitchen, it suddenly went very quiet and  
Luka started giggling. "Uhh hey guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much." Rin laughed. "Me and Gakupo were just discussing how loud you two were last night."  
Gakupo snorted with laughter as I blushed and looked down. "Oh guys really! Don't be so immature." Kaito said, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked up and met Miku's eyes, who was blushing furiously along with Len. "Oh shush guys, it was a perfect night until you guys ruined it, why did you have to be here for!" I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't, I let out a giggle and sat down at the table, pulling Kaito down with me. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
